14 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Notacje - ks. Kazimierz Suder. Serce Księcia Sapiehy; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Śmierć; magazyn 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tom - Tom w Indiach odc. 26 (Tom - Tom in India); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Świnka Peppa - Nowa kamera taty, odc. 51 (Daddy?s movie camera, ep. 51); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sałatki; program dla dzieci 09:20 Kocham muzykę - Kurt i gitara odc. 18 (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:30 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Duchy zamku Frankenów odc.11 (Gaggle of galloping ghost); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 09:50 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 20/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 95 (odc. 95); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3706 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3921); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3707 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3922); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1017; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1575; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 1 Poza Edenem cz. 1 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 1. Out of Eden) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Tim Lambert 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 8 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 35 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 36 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 9 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3708 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3923); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3709 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3924); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1411 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1576; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wyprawa na Marsa, odc. 21 (Backyardigans // Mission to Mars, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sportt 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night) - txt str.777 86'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 23:15 Spirala - odc. 7 (Engrenages, ep. 7); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 00:10 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:40 Spotkania, pożegnania 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1999) 02:25 Przed Eurowizją - 8 02:30 Był taki dzień - 14 lutego; felieton 02:32 Notacje - Jerzy Tomziński. Nieznane historie Jasna Góra; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Podróże z zagadkami 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości -30/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:20 Statek miłości - 31/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 41/52 Ale kino (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 42/52 Psotny Skrzat (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 115 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 11:20 Święta wojna - Las Aptekas (247); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 16/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 514); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:50 Koło fortuny - odc. 28; teleturniej 13:25 Sam Houston, legenda Teksasu - cz 2/2 (Sam Houston The Legend Of Texas) 71'; western kraj prod.USA (1986) 14:45 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 14:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pierwszy zapamiętany obraz - Film o profesor Zofii Kielan - Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Dr House - odc. 23/46 (House, M. D. ep. Acceptance ep #E6301); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 22:35 Warto rozmawiać - Irlandio, oddaj mi mamę ! 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Irackie szwadrony śmierci (Iraq - the death squads) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:35 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 7/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:25 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 10/13 (Battlestar Galactica ep. 1810 The Hand of God); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 236 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 55 USA 1998 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 129 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1040 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Łabędziem być... - reality show odc. 7 13:00 Halo, Hans! - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 646 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 260 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1028 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 647 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1041 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 Polska 2007 21:00 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 23:00 Wróg naturalny - thriller reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Donald Sutherland, William McNamara, Lesley Ann Warren, Joe Pantoliano USA 1997 00:50 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 21 01:50 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 922 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 13:00 Telesklep 13:30 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentaln Polska 14:15 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 10/20 USA 2004 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 113/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 923 Polska 2003 21:30 Nigdy w życiu! - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Danuta Stenka, Artur Żmijewski, Joanna Brodzik, Joanna Jabłczyńska Polska 2004 23:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00:40 Kryminalni: Na zamówienie - serial kryminalny odc. 86 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 01:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 02:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:25 VIP - program kulturalny 06:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11:10 Big Brother Show - reality show 12:30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 26 13:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Moje wielkie greckie wesele - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Nia Vardalos, John Corbett, Lainie Kazan, Michael Constantine USA/ Kanada 2002 22:00 Regina - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2007 22:30 Regina - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2007 23:05 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 23:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Pingwiny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Afisz - Borys Sommerschaf; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (22); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zaproszenie - Sobie, potomności...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Komediantka - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Vivat Academia 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tchórzewski, Małgorzata Węckowicz-Tchórzewska.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Istebna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Pingwiny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Rozmowa z ... - Andrzejem Czesławem Żakiem (Legiony Polskie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zgubiony ślad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Upiór w kuchni 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny, Wiktor Zborowski, Andrzej Butruk, Marek Kondrat, Marek Bargiełowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Życie za życie 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Warto rozmawiać - Irlandio, oddaj mi mamę !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zgubiony ślad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Upiór w kuchni 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny, Wiktor Zborowski, Andrzej Butruk, Marek Kondrat, Marek Bargiełowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Życie za życie 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ulice Kultury - (55); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (19/22) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (20/22) 8:00 Mąż na jeden weekend 10:00 Prosto z serca 12:00 Na deser 14:00 I tak, i nie 16:00 Weselna gorączka 18:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (4) 22:00 Poszukiwani (4) 23:00 Oddział duchów (4) 0:00 Scarlett (4-ost.) 2:00 Na deser 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (19/22) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (20/22) Ale Kino! 8:00 Jego typ kobiety 10:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kyra Sedgwick 11:00 Zobaczymy się w niedzielę 12:50 Monsunowe wesele 14:50 ostatni seans: Związek doskonały 16:45 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 18:15 Ucieczka 20:00 ale świat: Skrzypce 21:45 Poirot: Tajemnica hiszpańskiego kufra 22:50 Poirot: Kradzież królewskiego rubinu 23:45 Jestem Joe 1:35 Seks na ekranie: Przeszłość w przyszłości 2:30 Buty nieboszczyka 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Hiena 7:00 Małpi biznes (15) 7:30 Małpi biznes (16) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 9:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Superrozmiar 9:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Armie 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niechciane 13:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 15:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie naczelne Madagaskaru 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (29) 18:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 19:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (14) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Pyton - seryjny morderca 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 0:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 1:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (14) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Pyton - seryjny morderca 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (9) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (7) 8:00 Akta Dresdena (9) 9:00 Szczury wodne (122) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (5) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (7) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (9) 13:00 Szczury wodne (122) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (5) 15:00 Akta Dresdena (9) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (8) 17:00 Szczury wodne (123) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (10) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (6) 20:00 Akta Dresdena (10) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (23) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (3) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (17) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (18) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (4) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (23) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (17) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (18) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (5) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 11:00 Doktor Who (8) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:45 Allo, Allo (5) 13:20 Allo, Allo (6) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (5) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 17:20 Doktor Who (9) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (1) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Dobrej nocki (4) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (5) 21:00 Przekręty (4) 22:00 Przekręty (5) 23:00 Dobrej nocki (4) 23:40 Dobrej nocki (5) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (5) 0:50 Przekręty (4) 1:40 Przekręty (5) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 3:30 Przekręty (4) 4:20 Przekręty (5) 5:10 Doktor Who (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 7:55 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 8:20 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 8:50 Architektura przyszłości (1) 9:15 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:25 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 11:50 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 12:20 Architektura przyszłości (1) 12:45 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 13:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 14:05 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 14:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 15:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 15:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 17:10 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (3) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (4) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 20:00 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (3) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (4) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (26) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 0:35 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (3) 2:00 Ukryty potencjał (4) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (26) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (26) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (6) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (13) 8:00 Czekając na mężczyzn 9:00 Strzały na granicy 10:30 Światła o zmierzchu 11:55 Zakochany anioł 13:40 Widziałam, co zrobiłeś 15:10 Wielka cisza 18:00 Szalona odwaga 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 7 (14) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (17) 21:55 Premiera: Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 22:25 Samochód zabójca 0:10 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 2:05 Kumple na zabój 3:40 Zdjęcia próbne 5:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 10:05 Deser: Kłamca 10:20 Drużyna marzeń 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (13) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Życie w obrazkach 14:00 Wyznania gejszy 16:25 Dobry rok 18:20 Pod słońce 20:00 Holiday 22:15 Dlaczego nie! 23:55 Przez 24 godziny 5 (17) 0:40 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 1:05 Ergo Proxy (10) 1:30 Oda do radości 3:25 Pytając o miłość 5:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 14:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Przemysław Saleta 16:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 19:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 21:30 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 23:10 Piłka nożna: Serie A 23:40 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 0:10 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 1:00 Idlewild 3:05 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 3:35 Silent Hill 5:40 Deser: Jak się bawiliśmy 6:00 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 15:30 Johnny Bravo 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż 7:45 Aniołki Charliego 9:05 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 10:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder 11:10 Miejsce zwane domem 13:05 Niech żyje życie! 14:55 Kogo cieszy słońce 16:35 Babka z zakalcem 18:15 Piękna i drań 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Pięć łatwych utworów 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan 22:00 Maratończyk 0:05 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (5) 1:05 Dorwać małego 2:50 Słynna Bettie Page 4:15 Pokonać własny cień Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (5) 6:30 Przewodnik po świecie (13) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (12) 7:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (1) 8:00 E-miłość (30) 8:30 E-miłość (35) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (20) 10:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (1) 11:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (2) 12:00 Druga szansa (33) 13:00 E-miłość (35) 13:30 Projekt: Kreator mody 15:30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (3) 16:30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (4) 17:30 E-miłość (35) 18:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozstania 19:00 Druga szansa (33) 20:00 Projekt: Kreator mody 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (76) 23:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozstania 0:00 Co was kręci? 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (76) 2:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (2) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (41) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (5) 4:30 Przewodnik po świecie (13) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (9) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Tina (3) Discovery Channel 6:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku 7:00 Brainiac (2) 8:00 Brudna robota: Dekarz 9:00 Megamotory (1) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 11:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar kolejki w Kaprun 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Brudna robota: Dekarz 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 16:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 17:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (2) 17:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 21:00 Moja szokująca historia: Obudziłem się w kostnicy 22:00 Helios lot nr 522 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Mercury Cougar 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Okrutny odwet 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne skutki 3:00 Megamotory (2) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 5:00 Kulisy tragedii: Big Blue Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 8:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 9:00 Kosmiczne safari (1) 10:00 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 14:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 15:00 Kosmiczne safari (1) 16:00 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 20:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 21:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna 22:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 2:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 3:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna 3:50 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 4:40 Kuchenna chemia: Galaretki 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 7:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 8:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 11:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 12:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 13:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 14:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 17:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 18:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 19:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 20:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 23:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 0:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (2) 1:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 2:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 4:45 Wpadki wywiadu: Służby specjalne na zamówienie 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła król 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 17:10 Fineasz i Ferb 17:20 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Daytona 9:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 10:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 14:00 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 18:45 Eurogole Flash 19:00 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 23:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (1/12) 0:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (2/12) 1:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 12:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:15 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 14:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Leysin 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mont Gabriel 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Osace 21:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 7:30 Cinema, cinema 7:55 Złodzieje z klasą 9:25 Po rozum do mrówek 10:55 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 12:25 Wyznania panny młodej 13:55 Zobacz w HBO 14:25 Między niebem a ziemią 16:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 18:35 Ciasteczko 20:10 Premiera: Ricky Martin 21:00 Premiera: Homo.pl 22:15 Szalony weekend 23:45 Premiera: Fabryka snów 1:10 Kelnerzy 2:40 Szalony weekend 4:10 Fabryka snów 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Nie trzeba wiele 7:30 Casanova 9:20 Co takiego? 10:50 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 12:20 Mowa delfinów 14:00 Krzesła orkiestry 15:45 Magia serc 17:20 Odwaga miłości 19:05 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 21:00 Na stojaka! (190) 21:30 Deja vu 23:35 Cień strachu 1:00 Historia Gwen Araujo 2:25 Deja vu 4:30 Cień strachu HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (6) 11:05 Diabeł w pudełku 12:45 Przyjaciele z boiska 14:15 Sowie pole 15:50 Diabeł w pudełku 17:25 Przyjaciele z boiska 18:55 Sowie pole 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (7) 20:55 Babcisynek 22:30 Amatorzy w konopiach 0:10 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (3) 0:35 Trawka 3 (7) 1:00 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 2:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 5:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kto wierzy w bociany 7:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzień Dziecka 7:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przełamując ciszę 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 8A/66 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 7A/69 8:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie 8:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Haliński 9:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 10:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Rapsod królewski 11:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Pamiętnik pani Hanki 12:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Kostenko 12:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Kostenko: Sam na sam 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Kostenko: Portret mężczyzny z medalem 14:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Kostenko: Ściana emocji 14:50 W obiektywie 14:55 W obiektywie: Pociąg 16:35 W obiektywie: Jesienny wieczór 16:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kto wierzy w bociany 18:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzień Dziecka 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przełamując ciszę 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 6B/72 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8A/77 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Nagrody i odznaczenia 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 6B/72 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8A/77 23:30 Portrety 23:35 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Czerniowce (3/7) 0:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 1:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sztuka kochania 2:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jak to jest 3:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: W szponach seksu 3:10 W obiektywie 3:15 W obiektywie: Pociąg 4:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 4:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jesienny wieczór 5:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Renesansowe pieśni w interpretacji Paula Van Nevela 10:55 Koncert zespołu Hesperion XXI pod dyrekcją Jordi Savalla, 2007 12:00 Ensemble Labyrinto 13:05 Ausonia Ensemble interpretuje dzieła Jeana Philippe'a Rameau 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'La Clemenza de Tito' 19:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenada D-dur 'Finalmusik' KV 185 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 189 20:15 Aria z opery 'Cosi fan tutte' Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 20:30 Wilhelmenia Fernandez śpiewa negro spirituals 21:20 Wilhelmenia Fernandez, diva błogosławiona 21:50 Festiwal Transclassiques, 2004: Recital Ophélie Gaillard i Bruno Fontaine 22:50 Portrety: Ophélie Gaillard 23:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy B-dur KV 595 0:00 Około północy: Belmondo i Yusef Lateef na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Abataon, Trio Courvoisier 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: M.O.P. na żywo z New Morning, 2004 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (25) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (26) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (27) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (69) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (62) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (8) 8:00 Noddy (57) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (, 14) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (4) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 8:50 Rumcajs (52) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (44) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (25) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 9:45 Bracia koala (19) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (9) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy (56) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (13) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (3) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (30) 11:50 Rumcajs (51) 12:00 Pippi (25) 12:25 Pingu (4) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (2) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (29) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (22) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (23) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (24) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (68) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (61) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (7) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (43) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (24) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 16:45 Bracia koala (18) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (8) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Pippi (26) 18:25 Pingu (5) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (3) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (30) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Wanna Come In? 10:00 Penetratorzy 11:00 MTV Dismissed 12:00 Moja własna gwiazda 13:00 Efekt Eks 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 All Access 19:00 The Real World 19:30 The Girls of the Playboy Mension 20:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 6 22:30 South Park 6 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 6:30 I co wy na to? (8) 7:00 Krokodyl błotny 8:00 I co wy na to? (9) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (9) 9:00 Pod skórą krokodyla 10:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 12:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (1/2) 13:00 Dolina wilków 14:00 Pod skórą krokodyla 15:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 16:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 18:00 Premiera: I co wy na to? 3 (9) 18:30 I co wy na to? (9) 19:00 Superkrokodyle 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau 21:00 Premiera: Żmije prawie doskonałe 22:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie 0:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 1:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau 3:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 4:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Szwedzkie lotnictwo wojskowe (5/20) 7:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Piękna i bestia (7/13) 8:15 Racje i emocje: Zielone miasta - ochrona przyrody (5/8) 8:50 Wielka zieleń: Pedagogika - dziecko a ekologia (4/5) 9:15 Wielka zieleń: Ekologia przeciwko egoizmowi. Czy możemy wpływać na stan świata? (5-ost.) 9:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Mali pomocnicy nosorożców (1/13) 10:10 Afryka jak na dłoni: Krokodyle w żłobku (2/13) 10:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Małpy i warany (3/13) 11:15 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy myśli stają się rzeczywistością (2/6) 12:20 Afrykańskie pomysły: Coś z niczego (4/13) 12:50 Wielka zieleń: Parki, skwery, ogrody i ogródki - oazy ekologii udomowionej (2/5) 13:15 Konfucjanizm (2/4) 14:20 Diamentowy przepych 15:15 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Pascha w Rosji (5/13) 16:40 Niedopowiedziana historia. Apollo 11 17:35 Indonezja. Islam na rozdrożu 18:40 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Odzyskać Klimta 22:20 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (2-ost.) 23:20 Ciało na sprzedaż 0:45 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Rekonstrukcja twarzy (3/7) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy iberyjskie (34/40) 2:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 2:45 Polskie ścieżki: Przyszliśmy stamtąd (3-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Białe nieszczęście (95) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (633) 8:30 Samo życie (1006) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjny proszek (64) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Polak potrafi (94) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tylko miłość (19) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Kariera (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:55 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Rachmistrz spisowy (96) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (634) 21:30 Samo życie (1007) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych złudzeń (98) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wolność przez duże W... (95) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wielki kryzys (98) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Order Chlebowy (65) 0:35 Wydarzenia 1:05 Drogówka 1:30 Samo życie (1007) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Rachmistrz spisowy (96) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Pierwsza miłość (634) 3:40 Świat według Kiepskich: Wolność przez duże W... (95) 4:10 Daleko od noszy: Order Chlebowy (65) 4:35 Oblicza Ameryki 5:10 Fala zbrodni: Koniec złudzeń (98) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:30 K.O. TV Classics 16:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 20:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:10 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 K.O. TV Classics 8:10 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 8:40 K.O. TV Classics 10:50 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 11:20 K.O. TV Classics 13:30 Trans World Sport 14:30 K.O. TV Classics 15:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 17:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:00 Boks: Gala New Jersey 22:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Zaczęło się od pocałunku 8:15 Szklany pantofelek 9:50 Szalona wdowa 11:35 Sklep za rogiem 13:15 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Essexa 15:00 Yentl 17:15 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 19:10 Stanley i Iris 21:00 Przeminęło z wiatrem 0:35 Najwyższa stawka 2:35 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 3:00 Przeminęło z wiatrem Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (14/52) 8:30 Stellina (82/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (3/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (11/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (63/178) 13:55 Stellina (83/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (33/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (12/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (64/178) 18:05 Łowca (4/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Zaufaj mi 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (7/13) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (61/72) 0:10 Najlepszy seks w życiu (2/4) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Historia latania (33) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Teleportacja (75) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne święta (49) 7:00 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Ricky Martin (43) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 4: William powraca (1) 8:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? (15) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (4) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (15) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Osiemnastka (2) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Najlepszy z wrogów (10) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (7) 10:35 Histeria: Prezydenci (34) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pan doktor/Rozrywkowa edukacja (76) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Super Kaczory (50) 11:35 Friday Wear: Umowa (26) 11:40 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Blef (7) 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (41) 12:55 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 13:45 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (96) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 15:20 Film na walentynki: Kolor mleka 17:15 Walentynkowa wielka płyta 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (42) 18:50 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi (8) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Franz Ferdinand (44) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (97) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (7) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Conflict: Denied Ops 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Klipy 22:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (6) 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (6) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (2) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 9:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (2) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 15:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (2) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 21:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (3) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 3:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (7) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (7/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (155) 12:00 Władca zwierząt (17/22) 13:00 Bezkresne łąki 15:00 Burza uczuć (8) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (75) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (75) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (156) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (157) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca (16-ost.) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (156) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (28/42) 0:05 Bezkresne łąki 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Żebro Adama: Grażyna Brodzińska 4:30 Władca zwierząt (17/22) 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:40 Maraton uśmiechu 6:10 Telesklep 7:10 Mamy Cię! 8:25 Gorzka zemsta (169) 9:20 Ostry dyżur (22) 10:25 Wyścig po kasę 11:20 Telesklep 12:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny (17) 13:45 Gorzka zemsta (170) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:00 Przyjaciele (19) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (5) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (23) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (18-ost.) 19:05 Przyjaciele (20) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (6) 20:05 Operacja "Aurora" 22:00 Kojak (3) 23:00 Tajniak 0:50 Laski na czacie 1:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Co za tydzień 8:05 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 12:00 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska 12:30 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 13:00 Kamienie szlachetne 13:05 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella gryzie 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Damą być 2 (4/5) 16:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 17:00 Biografie: Rod Stewart 17:55 Przeglądarka 18:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 18:35 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Sygietyńscy 19:05 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 19:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu 21:00 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 21:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 22:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 23:00 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 23:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 0:20 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 0:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kiefer Sutherland 3:05 Tessa w domu 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Notes kulinarny 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:00 Top Gear 10:00 Onboard 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 11:00 Automaniak Max 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Jazda polska 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Cięcie, gięcie 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Onboard 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Kuchnia boksu 18:15 Test 300 18:45 Na każdą kieszeń 19:15 Cięcie, gięcie 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 28 sekund 20:30 Coś poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek 21:45 USA S.W.A.T. 22:15 Operacja Tuning 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Turbo kamera 23:30 Test 300 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Onboard 2:30 Test 300 3:00 Automaniak Max 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:01 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:36 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:42 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:21 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:55 Pogoda 9:58 Serwis sportowy 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:06 Serwis kulturalny 10:09 Bez komentarza 10:12 Gość poranka 10:27 Bez komentarza 10:30 Serwis info 10:53 Pogoda 10:56 Serwis sportowy 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:54 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - kraj 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:54 Pogoda 12:57 Serwis sportowy 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:08 Komentarz - świat 13:24 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda 13:56 Serwis sportowy 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:08 Komentarz - kraj 14:24 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:57 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis sportowy 15:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:11 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:56 Pogoda 15:59 Serwis sportowy 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:57 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:56 Pogoda 0:01 Następcy ropy: Nowa energia (5) 0:30 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze (3) 0:57 Minęła 20 1:21 Minęła 20 1:37 Serwis info 2:02 Pogoda 2:03 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:14 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Umrę, by żyć - Gustaw Mahler 10:40 Jazzman z gułagu 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 2 11:55 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Johannes Brahms - II symfonia 12:05 Johannes Brahms - II symfonia 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Dowcipy z brodą 13:00 Studio R: Made in Safronow 13:25 Polski film dokumentalny: Apteka Pod Orłem 14:10 KFPP Opole '75: Novi Singers 14:30 Pan Wołodyjowski 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Roman Opałka - czas artysty, czas sztuki 17:30 Strefa sztuki: Francuskie malarstwo romantyczne 18:00 Teledyski Luzu: Klub Paryski 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Nuala Ni Dhomhnail 19:00 Reżyserzy: Mélies i magiczne początki kina 19:35 Alkimja 20:00 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:15 Studio Kultura: "Wszystko o mojej matce " 20:30 Kino jest sztuką: Wszystko o mojej matce 22:05 Przewodnik 22:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą 22:20 Telekino nocą: Niewdzięczność 23:15 Poza kontrolą: The Kolt 23:40 Strefa: Studio alternatywne (15) 0:40 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: The Thunderboys 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Niespodziewanie 2:35 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:50 Rozmowy istotne: Nuala Ni Dhomhnail 3:15 Czytelnia (47) 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Chat walentynkowy 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Chat walentynkowy 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Chat walentynkowy 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Chat walentynkowy 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Chat walentynkowy 20:00 VIVA górą 20:10 O co kaman? 21:00 VIVA górą 21:10 Shibuya 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 VIVA górą 22:10 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Adam i Ewa 9:45 Jedyny, jedyna 11:25 Kochankowie z kręgu polarnego 13:20 Apartament 15:25 Literatura na małym ekranie: Wielkie nadzieje 17:35 Cinemania (251) 18:05 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (1/2) 20:00 Osaczona 21:55 Fortepian 0:05 Niezwykłe namiętności: Przedwyborczy skandal (2/7) 1:40 Jedyny, jedyna 3:10 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Argentyna 2005 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Argentyna 2005 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2006 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Rain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig DiBona, wyk. Brooklyn Sudano, Jerrika Hinton, Khandi Alexander, Julius Washington USA 2006 07:40 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 09:45 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 11:25 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 12:55 Star Trek 2 - Gniew Khana - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Ricardo Montalban, DeForest Kelley, Kirstie Alley USA 1982 14:50 Diablica - komedia reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Meryl Streep, Roseanne Barr, Ed Begley Jr., Linda Hunt USA 1989 16:30 Rain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig DiBona, wyk. Brooklyn Sudano, Jerrika Hinton, Khandi Alexander, Julius Washington USA 2006 18:10 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 20:00 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle Francja 2006 22:00 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 23:40 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Landis, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Steve Cropper USA 1980 01:50 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 03:55 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 10 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zacząć od początku USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Uczta rodzinna Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Powrót na dobre USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Zjawisko nazywane miłością reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 4, Córeczka tatusia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Małe kłamstwa USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Odrobina magii reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wakacje USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Bez żalu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Granica USA 2005 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 3, Przypadkowa impreza reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 17, W pogodni za szczęściem USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Noc żywych trupów reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Teraz już wiecie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Druga strona uśmiechu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 3, Duch USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Noc nieporozumień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 3, 33 kule reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 5, Islandzki szpieg reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Katie Holmes - program rozrywkowy odc. 46 Al Jazeera English 06.00 Riz Khan 06.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 07.00 News 07.30 Sportsworld 08.00 News 08.30 I Knew Boris Yeltsin 09.00 News 09.30 Inside Story 10.00 News 11.00 Riz Khan 11.30 Everywoman 12.00 News 12.30 Listening Post 13.00 News 13.30 Witness 14.00 News 14.30 People and Power 15.00 News 15.30 101 East 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 Riz Khan 20.30 I Knew Boris Yeltsin 21.00 News 21.30 101 East 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness 01.00 News 01.30 Riz Khan 02.00 News 02.30 Sportsworld 03.00 News 03.30 The Question of Arab Unity 04.00 The Fabulous Picture Show 04.30 Inside Story 05.00 News 05.30 Witness AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 22) serial SF reż. Jim Johnston, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 07.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 9) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 08.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 9) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 8) serial SF reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 16.00 Jericho (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Lennie James, Kenneth Mitchell, Darby Stanchfield 17.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 22) serial SF reż. Jim Johnston, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 10) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 20.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 10) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 21.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 8) serial SF reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 22.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 23) serial SF reż. Richard Compton, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 11) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 02.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 11) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 03.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 9) serial SF reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 04.00 Jericho (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Lennie James, Kenneth Mitchell, Darby Stanchfield 05.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Our World 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 21st Century 17.00 World News Today 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Click 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 21st Century 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 Extra Time Comedy Central 06.00 Taxi (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 06.30 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.00 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 204) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 205) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.15 Roseanne (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.45 Złotka (odc. 303) serial komediowy 09.10 Frasier (odc. 324) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 09.35 Frasier (odc. 401) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 10.00 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 117) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 10.25 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 118) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 10.50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 111) serial komediowy 11.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 515) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 11.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 516) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 216) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 110) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 13.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 111) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 206) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Frasier (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.20 Frasier (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.50 Taxi (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 16.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 517) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 518) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.10 Mork i Mindy (odc. 116) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 17.35 Diabli nadali (odc. 112) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 113) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.30 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Duma i uprzedzenie komedia romantyczna reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Kam Heskin, Orlando Seale, Lucila Solá, Kelly Stables 22.25 Hannah i jej siostry komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Dianne Wiest, Mia Farrow, Michael Caine 00.05 Było sobie porno (odc. 107) serial komediowy 00.30 Było sobie porno (odc. 108) serial komediowy 01.00 Family Guy serial animowany 01.25 Family Guy serial animowany 01.50 Kookły (odc. 102) program rozrywkowy 02.10 Kookły (odc. 103) program rozrywkowy 02.35 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 710) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Złotka (odc. 303) serial komediowy 04.15 Roseanne (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 05.05 Frasier (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 05.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 116) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe Tonight 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 22.30 The Leaders 23.00 Europe Tonight 00.00 Tonight Show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Asia Squawk Box 03.00 CNBC's Cash Flow 05.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 15.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 19.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Do zwycięstwa - Gwiazdy z Sydney 07.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Tenis: John McEnroe - Ivan Lendl 08.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy kobiet z 1995 roku" - Steffi Graf - Monica Seles 10.00 ESPN (odc. 1) walki wszechczasów: Muhammad Ali - Król ringu 10.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - Jurgen Blin z 1971 roku 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Wielkie walki lat 40. 12.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 3) 12.30 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Turcji 13.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Tenis: John McEnroe - Ivan Lendl 14.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy kobiet z 1995 roku" - Steffi Graf - Monica Seles 16.00 Do zwycięstwa - Gwiazdy z Sydney 17.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 3) 17.30 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Turcji 18.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 5) 18.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 19.00 Duch olimpijski - Wola walki 19.30 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Seul 1988 rok 22.00 Stulecie olimpiad (odc. 3) 23.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Alexis Arguello 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Thomas Hearns 01.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 5) 01.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 02.00 Duch olimpijski - Wola walki 02.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - Jurgen Blin z 1971 roku 03.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Alexis Arguello 04.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Thomas Hearns 05.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 5) 05.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness Extreme Sports 06.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 9) 07.00 Ex Tube (odc. 118) 09.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 9) 10.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 8) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 11.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 2) 11.30 The Dudesons (odc. 2) 12.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 9) 13.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 9) 14.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 8) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 15.00 Streetball Extreme: Battle For Europe (odc. 1) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 119) 18.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 9) 19.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 2) 19.30 The Dudesons (odc. 2) 20.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 8) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 21.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 9) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 9) 23.00 Ex Tube (odc. 119) 01.00 King of the Cage (odc. 9) 02.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 8) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 03.00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour (odc. 9) 04.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 2) 04.30 The Dudesons (odc. 2) 05.00 Streetball Extreme: Battle For Europe (odc. 1) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 4fun.info 17.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 17.18 4fun.info 17.20 4fun.hits 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Hity sezonu 06.30 First Face 06.45 Fryzury i makijaże 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 07.45 Fotografowie mody 07.55 F People 08.00 Tygodnie mody 08.30 Stroje plażowe 08.45 Backstage 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Tendances 09.45 Moda i film 09.55 F People 10.00 Modelki 10.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Projektanci mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Moda dookoła świata 12.30 Modelki 12.45 Moda i film 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tygodnie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 F Agences 15.30 Projektanci mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Fashion Destination 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Hity sezonu 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Modelki 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i film 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Bielizna 20.45 First Face 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Fryzury i makijaże 21.45 Modelki 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fryzury i makijaże 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 First Face 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Tendances 01.30 Bielizna 01.45 Fotografowie mody 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fryzury i makijaże 04.30 Modelki 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Stroje plażowe 05.30 Fotografowie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Kurczak wędzony po chińsku (odc. 184) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.45 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 09.15 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje (odc. 2/12) magazyn kulinarny 09.45 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 10.10 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Party Hits (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Remont u sąsiadów (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Jennie Garth (odc. 28) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Kurczak wędzony po chińsku (odc. 184) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja śródziemnomorska (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób (odc. 3/12) magazyn kulinarny 16.20 Na słodko 3: Mokka (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Kurczak wędzony po chińsku (odc. 184) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry (odc. 29) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nie tylko sałata (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Kurczak wędzony po chińsku (odc. 184) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Jane Seymour (odc. 29) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Szef kuchni!: Carpe diem (odc. 18) serial komediowy 20.30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 20.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 21.20 Surfing po menu 2: Sydney (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 21.50 Kogel Mogel (odc. 8) program informacyjny 22.00 Kucharz Jamiego (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 22.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 24) reality show 23.45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 21) magazyn kulinarny 00.15 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers (odc. 28) magazyn kulinarny 00.45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 01.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 01.40 Kogel Mogel (odc. 8) program informacyjny 01.50 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 02.20 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 02.45 Para w kuchni: Dynia (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 03.15 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja śródziemnomorska (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 03.40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 04.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 04.30 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin (odc. 15) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Gene Barry, Jean Simmons, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 07.45 Miłość raz jeszcze komediodramat reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Walter Matthau, Carol Burnett, John Stamos, Teri Polo 09.30 Dom Jane film obyczajowy reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Woods, Anne Archer, Missy Crider, Graham Beckel 11.15 Druga podróż poślubna komedia romantyczna reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Roma Downey, Tim Matheson, Daniel Lugo, Rachel York 13.00 Pieśń serca dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Amy Grant, D.W. Moffett, Alexandra Purvis, Charles Siegel 14.45 Miłość pośród lasów melodramat reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Valerie Bertinelli, Brittney Irvin, Ross Malinger 16.30 Siła miłości film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Katey Sagal, Annabeth Gish, Tom Irwin, Brenda Bazinet 18.15 Przetrwać miłość komediodramat reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Erin Karpluk, Adam Frost 20.00 Pierścionek zaręczynowy komedia romantyczna reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Patricia Heaton, Vincent Spano, Tony Lo Bianco, David Hunt 21.45 Suknia ślubna komedia obyczajowa reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Margaret Colin, Tyne Daly, Stefanie von Pfetten 23.30 Pocałunek syreny film erotyczny reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Catherine Weber, Kristen Knittle, Bobby Johnston, Dixie Beck 01.15 Jane Doe film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Elders, wyk. Teri Hatcher, Trevor Blumas, Rob Lowe, Mark Caven 03.00 Potajemne igraszki 3 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Woody Brown, Rochelle Swanson, Hollie L. Hummel, Dean Scofield 04.30 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Gene Barry, Jean Simmons, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Rock: Top 10 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 100% MTV TWO 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 100% MTV TWO 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.15 100% MTV TWO 13.00 The Rock: Top 10 14.00 100% MTV TWO 15.00 Top 5 Debut Vids 15.30 Jamie T Vs The Streets 16.00 Spanking New Music 16.15 100% MTV TWO 17.00 TXT, Drugs & Bloody Valentines 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 21.30 MTV TWO Gig Guide 22.00 Bright Eyes Takeover 23.00 Ginger Bloke's Top 10 Guide... 00.00 Viva La Bam 00.30 Homewrecker 01.00 Wonder Showzen 01.30 Wonder Showzen 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 10.00 Uparty jak Hogan reality show 10.30 All Access za kulisami życia gwiazd 11.00 VH1 Cafe magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 11.30 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses program o Depeche Mode 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 Uparty jak Hogan reality show 21.30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Bleeding Love' - Leona Lewis jak się kręci teledyski 22.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 09.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 10.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli serial dokumentalny 11.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 12.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 13.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli serial dokumentalny 14.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 15.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 16.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli serial dokumentalny 17.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 18.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 19.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli serial dokumentalny 20.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 22.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy serial dokumentalny 23.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 01.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Królewna Śnieżka (odc. 51/52) serial animowany 06.55 Bejsbolista (odc. 45/53) serial animowany 07.20 Namiętności (odc. 57/100) telenowela reż. Riccardo Donna, wyk. Carlo Hinterman, Elisabetta Viviani, Anna Bolens, Dominique Boschero 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 20.00 Celeste (odc. 44/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.50 Błękitna wyspa melodramat reż. Luigi Russo, Enzo Doria, wyk. Sabrina Siani, Fabio Meyer, Mario Pedone 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Prognoza pogody 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.50 Płonący busz: Ratujmy zwierzęta film dokumentalny 07.40 Waga w dół serial dokumentalny 08.05 Waga w dół serial dokumentalny 08.30 W ostatniej chwili serial dokumentalny 09.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 09.50 Zoo serial dokumentalny 10.15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 11.05 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 11.55 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 12.25 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 12.45 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 13.10 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 13.35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 14.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 15.15 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 15.45 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 16.10 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 16.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 17.00 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 17.30 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 18.00 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 18.35 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 19.05 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 19.30 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 20.00 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 20.30 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 21.00 Za kulisami zbrodni serial dokumentalny 22.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 22.30 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 23.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Za kulisami zbrodni serial dokumentalny 01.40 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 02.05 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 02.30 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 04.10 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 04.35 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 05.00 Płonący busz: Ratujmy zwierzęta film dokumentalny Superstacja 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.30 Dziennik 07.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.30 Dziennik 08.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.30 Flesz 09.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.30 Flesz 10.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik wydanie główne 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.30 Flesz 21.35 W punkt program ekonomiczny 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 21.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny TVN Gra 10.25 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 11.10 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Latino 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Rnb 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Sound System 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Guest Star 20.15 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Hip Hop Us 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 09.00 Ogrody i rozrywki magazyn 09.25 Kroniki z góry magazyn 09.50 Wietnam, kult przodków film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 A la di stasio magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 229) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Życie, życie (odc. 9) serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 29) serial obyczajowy 15.00 Komandosi film dokumentalny 16.00 C Com-c@ (odc. 10) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Debata TSR magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Życie, prywatne, życie publiczne magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Jego brat film kryminalny reż. Patrice Chéreau, wyk. Bruno Todeschini, Eric Caravaca, Nathalie Boutefeu, Robinson Stévenin 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.15 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Wolne dusze magazyn 01.30 Graficy komiksowi film dokumentalny 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Debata TSR magazyn 02.55 Na tropach zimy film dokumentalny 04.10 Le Lido, coulisses secretes film dokumentalny 04.45 To nie koniec świata magazyn 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.20 Mondomix magazyn 05.25 Mondomix magazyn 05.30 Lazuryt - mlagazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 07.40 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 09.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.20 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 09.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 10.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 10.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 11.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 11.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 12.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 12.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 13.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 13.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 14.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 14.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 15.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 15.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 16.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 16.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 17.10 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 17.40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 18.10 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 18.40 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 19.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 19.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 19.45 Finanse osobiste magazyn 20.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 20.15 Sam na sam program publicystyczny 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 20.37 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 21.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 21.40 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22.00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz 22.05 Godzina publicystów 22.45 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 23.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 23.15 e-Biznes magazyn 23.30 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.45 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 00.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 00.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 00.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku